


Blue Quills and Pink Feathers

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cages, Candy, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Corruption, Ear tags, F/M, Family, Fighting, Flying, Force-Feeding, Freedom, Gifted children, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injections, Kings & Queens, Medical Conditions, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Multi, Muzzles, Needles, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Play Fighting, Restraints, Self-Harm, Sign Language, Torture, non-con, syringes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: If you didn't want the bird to fly away, then you should have clipped it's wings.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Original Female Character(s), Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Original Female Character, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Blue Quills and Pink Feathers

_This is wrong...a small voice in the back of my head whispered. Despite being meek, the voice had enough power to completely undo all of the training that had been drilled into my head...repeatedly._

_I hate this feeling. I don't want to do this again. I don't want to hurt anyone...especially innocent people._

_My whole body started to tremble uncontrollably, as I took a small step back, hoping that no one notice. I fought my body's urge to release a whimper, as a gloved hand was gently placed on my shoulder._

_" Inertia...,"_

_This was wrong and they know it. Where is the Doctor? Why isn't he here? These people didn't do anything wrong._

_The group of men, four in total, were covered in cuts, bruises and burns. They were also completely soaked. They had on large metal muzzles that covered their mouths._

_None of the agents, medical personnel, and high ranking military officers wanted to hear their screaming and begging. They didn't have enough time in their schedules to deal with it._

_But I had to...I could still hear them._

_One of them, was yelling and cursing them out. The country he vowed to protect, had turn it's back on him._

_Another man was begging for his life. He has a daughter, six years old, waiting for him._

_I couldn't…_

_" Eyes on me,"_

_My body subconsciously turn to face the blond headed woman. I started to shake my head side to side, as my bottom lip started to quiver._

_She frowned, as she brought me closer," Listen very carefully. These are bad people. Very bad,"_

_I bit onto my bottom lip, while she kneeled down, without breaking eye contact," They were planning on hurting people, Inertia. They're terrorists,"_

_No! They're not._

_I shook my head more aggressively this time, before tearing myself away from her._

_Two of the agents in the small room quickly hurried over and grabbed onto my arms._

_The Doctor straighten herself up, before making her way over to the table. She stood there for a brief moment, before picking up a large shiny knife._

_She whirled around and gave me a stern look, before calmly making her way over to me," Now Inertia, this isn't like you. You and I both know the good Doctor wouldn't tolerate this behavior,"_

_I looked up at her, as the agents tried to coax me forward._

_" Is this why you're acting up, because he's not here," she asks while shooing the agents away," We should have told you sooner. The other reason why these bad men are here,"_

_My heart filled with dread. What...happen? They should have told me what?_

_She placed a hand on my shoulder, once again," If Agent Stone wasn't there...these men would have killed him, Inertia,"_

My mouth open but no sound was released. The previous emotions I felt were erase and replace with new ones. My right hand felt heavy. 

_My mind almost didn't register the knife now in my hand._

_" I'm sorry that we unintentionally allow you to form...connections with these bad men. After we're done here we-"_

_Each word grew increasingly muffled and distorted as my body moves on its own._

_One small unsteady _step_ forward, was immediately met with horrified expressions._

_And with another step, they started squirming around like worms._

_Everything went black._

_However the screams were still there._

_My eyes snapped open, and I was immediately blinded by lights. I winced before rubbing my eyes with my left hand._

_I couldn't move my right hand._

_'Good job Inertia'_

_Something was forcefully yanked out of my hand while something soft was wrapped around me._

_This was when I realized that I was standing in something warm and wet._

_There was also a very bad oder...one I was familiar with._

_'It's ok, Inertia. You're a good girl'_

_I looked down to see nothing but red. A bright and vibrant red._

_' Let's get her cleaned up'_

* * *

That...memory was more painful than usual, especially considering what happen not too long ago.

I could feel thin streams of warm liquid trickle down my arm, pooling at my right hand's fingertips before succumbing to the laws of gravity.

Drip....Drip....Drip

I looked down just as small droplets of my own twisted blood hit the forest floor. 

' Listen to me carefully. You don't have that much time'

I torn my attention from my bleeding arm and onto my other one. The moonlight reflected off of the cold metal ID band.

'Run as fast as you can and stay hidden'

Removing the unnecessary tight ID band was on my list of objectives. It was safe to assume that it wasn't a tracking device, going by the lack of dogs and armed troops.

So...she was right. The ear tags were the only ones.

' You know where the drones and checkpoints are located'

I reached over to my sore arm, peeled off the large piece of tape before pulling out a long needle with a hiss.

Keeping myself hidden would be difficult for multiple reasons.

The location and the name of the facility was unknown. I had no idea where I am or where to go to avoid being spotted. I knew without a shadow of doubt that roads and major cities were off limits.

Going off memory, going up north is the safest option. Hopefully when I see my friend again I can thank her for showing me the map she had hidden under her mattress.

Of course, she wasn't the only person I was worried about.

How would Eau and Layla take my disappearance? How would the Doctor take my disappearance?

I was one of his bottle babies. I remembered the last time I was unaccounted for.

A former caretaker had forgotten to check me into the system when she dropped me off at the blue room.

It turns out that failure was met with termination. It wasn't until recently that I learn what they meant by termination.

Because of these thoughts and concerns, I was now face with two options.

Continue going north or go back.

Do the benefits of me going back outweigh the benefits of being...free? To experience the outside world I've only seen in movies.

There was a reason for everything. Surely there's a reasonable explanation for why she told me to flee and never return.

To find something better.

I paused.

If I go back now they will find out what happened.

' Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Promise me you won't let them bring you back.'

With a heavy sigh, I kept on heading north.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Sorry for any mistakes I missed.


End file.
